Since the invention of the trash compactor, both paper and plastic bags have been used. The paper bag is lined with an interior polyolefin material to help promote a slippery interior surface and help prevent trash materials from wetting or soaking the paper bag, causing the bag to break apart. The outside paper layer of such bags provides the strength of the bag, while the interior plastic layer merely acts like a liner. Therefore, once the outer paper layer is punctured, the strength of the bag disappears. The result is a bag that absorbs moisture, emits odors and breaks apart.
Plastic and biodegradable plastic trash compactor bags now available on the market are slippery on the interior surface as well as on the exterior surface. These bags do not cling well to the compactor itself. Although the bag is moisture proof, there is nothing in the plastic material to help adsorb trash odors.